That Time Lord Lullaby
by ThreeFriends
Summary: When the TARDIS takes a wrong turn and the Doctor is face to face with a problem and an amazing thing... By Sam!
1. Chapter 1

That Time Lord Lullaby

11th/Rose

"I'll see you again when the two suns start to rise in the orange sky and as the darkness starts to hide. Don't you dare forget this lullaby. It may seem unusual now to know but for the future yet to come. Just remember one thing. Your friends may leave you in the end but you'll never be alone. No never, be alone."

The Doctor had been singing this to himself softly for awhile lately. It worried Amy, she didn't know why he would sing this. He wasn't alone and he won't be he never would be. Right? Amy shook her head. Maybe he just misses home so he is singing to himself about home. Amy watched as the Doctor mess with things on the TARDIS console. He looked upset. "Doctor?" Amy said softly. His head snapped up "Yes Pond?" "Are you alright?" "OH. Perfectly brilliant!" he clapped his hands moving switches making the TARDIS take off. The Doctor had that grin on his face. Amy and the Doctor held tight so they wouldn't fall. But then a noise came from the console. A noise that should never be heard from the TARDIS. Amy saw the grin on his face disappear, she knew this couldn't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

That Time Lord Lullaby

11th/ Rose

"DOCTOR? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Amy yelled over the sputtering TARDIS. Amy and the Doctor were being thrown around. " I HAVE NO IDEA!" the Doctor yelled back. "WHAT?" Amy heard the Doctor laughing in amusement, she didn't think this was a good time to be laughing. The Doctor tried his best to gain control of his beloved blue box, but it fought back. Angrily he yelled at it, Amy couldn't understand a word of it either. All of a sudden they were thrown backwards and the TARDIS stopped moving. The Doctor got up slowly creeping over to the scanner and turned the knobs and he turned to face Amt leaning against the console. "What if I told you we might have to meet scientists and get tested?" the Doctor said sheepishly. "What? After that like probe us or whatever will let us go?" "Probe? You've been watching too much television and not sure yet… Earth at least." "That's reassuring…" Amy said sarcastically and stood up. "No need for sarcasm now Pond." The Doctor replied as he turned around looking at the scanner as he impatiently waited for an image to show up. Amy was watching over his shoulder seeing blurry images. "Is it supposed to look like that?" Amy asked curiously. "No its not. I can't seem to get it to focus." He breathed the words seeming to be nervous. He whispered softly to the TARDIS saying things Amy could not understand. She watched him silently biting her bottom lip gently, unsure of what to say to him. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver pointing it at the screen. The image didn't come up any cleared and sighed frustrated. "I don't get it," he almost yelled, "someone has to be controlling her from the outside. No one knows how to do that. I never told anyone….I don't think. Did I?" he kept rambling on about useless things while pacing back and forth tapping his lips with his pointer finger. All of a sudden there was a gently knock on the TARDIS door.


	3. Chapter 3

That Time Lord Lullaby

11th/ Rose

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Who would knock on the door? Why would they? How could they take control?" he thought. Still Pacing he used his sonic to lock it from the inside out. Amy kept thinking about those alien horror films that she used to watch. "Doctor… What do we do?" Amy whispered. "I have no idea Pond. Oh wait!" "What? You have a plan?" "No of course I don't I never have! Lets go!" The Doctor swung the TARDIS door open. "The Doctor is in! Now who is my next patient?" The Doctor chuckled at his own joke. Amy rolled her eyes at his stupid joke but this room looked a lot like those probing rooms in those horror films. "Get her. She will want to see this." One of them men said to a scared looking intern. The Doctor leaned against the wall "Get who? Why will she want to see us?"

( OKAY I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I GOT WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS!)


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor frowned when they did not tell him who "she" was. The Doctor did not like not being told things; he kept leaning against the wall. "Um…can we like hurry this up?" Amy commented. "Hush Pond. Be nice." The Doctor replied. "As if you can talk sometimes," Amy thought. The intern came back in "She's on her way." A few minutes later, which seemed like hours to the Doctor and Amy, a blonde woman wearing a white coat came in. "Rose Tyler?" "And you ar-"Rose cut herself off seeing the blue box behind the Doctor and Amy. She turned to them "Where's the Doctor then?" The Doctor stepped forward with a grin on his face. "The Doctor is at your service Rose Tyler." "You've regenerated Doctor. It is different from your last one. The hair is still looking good though." Rose snickered. The Doctor smiled and could not help but pull Rose into a hug. "Look at you. Standing tall and running this place. Where are we again?" Rose laughed at the Doctor's comment rolling her eyes. "Typical Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood, but it has changed here all for good. No killing we don't even have guns here." "That's what I like to hear, I'm not surprised that you run Torchwood here, but how did you pull me here?" "Don't really know…" "That's not a good sign, Rose." The Doctor couldn't stop grinning as he spoke to Rose, Amy on the other hand stood behind the Doctor her arms crossed over her chest. "Hello? Doctor! Who is she?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing since I have written this I have changed laptops and lost this story. Until I find muse for this story this story won't be updated. I apologize but you can check out Where ever the Wind will take Me if you like Supernatural. Thanks for understanding~ Sam


End file.
